The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle underbody and a method of forming thereof, and particularly to a formed vehicle underbody for a passenger vehicle.
Underbody structures for vehicles may use components fabricated from extrusions, castings, stampings, and roll-formed sections, for example, with each component being formed prior to assembly and welding. As the size and complexity of a vehicle underbody structure increases, so too does the dimensional tolerance buildup among and between the various parts. As a consequence, underbody structures may be standardized, which may provide a degree dimensional stability at the assembly level, but may also limit design options with regard to the overall vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a vehicle underbody arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.